The Legend of Cole: The Not-So-Purple-Dragon Prologue
by nina.barnes.5492
Summary: This Is The Untold Story Of A Pink And Purple Dragoness Named Cole, Being Trusted, And Betrayed, And Learned To Trust Again. Will She find out the truth about her father or be fooled by his lies?


This Is The Untold Story Of A Pink And Purple Dragoness Named Cole, Being Trusted, And Betrayed, And Learned To Trust Again.

* * *

Prologue

The story of my life is the story of the people in it. Mine is a story of trust, and betrayil, and learning to trust again. I remember everything that happened to me, and throughout my whole life. Before I was born Spyro (my father) was battling Malefor, (also known as the Dark Master to all living beings in the world,) with Cynder. After the battle, Cynder told Spyro that she loved him, he knew he had to tell her the truth that his heart belonged to someone else.

Days later, both Spyro and Cynder returned to his home in Dragon Valley, where they could just forget about all the fighting and just worry about their life ahead of them. Once they past the gates to the valley, a old friend of Spyro saw him and Cynder come in, he ran to a old tree where a young pink dragon laid there counting rocks.

"Ember, you'll never believe who I saw walk in!" Ember (my mother) looked up to see Flame running up to her, he still was red as ever with yellow underbelly, and horns. His eyes were red he reminded her so much of Spyro, who ever one knew she loved. "Who is it this time?" she said as she got up to walk away, she really didn't care at the moment who it was. "It's Spyro! He returned to the Valley!" this stopped her dead in her tracks, as she turned around to face Flame she gave him a blank look, "Are you sure? You better not be pulling my leg!" Flame shook his head, "No I would never do that to you, Spyro really is here!" Ember face lit up when she heard this. "Really! My special one is back, well let's go!" as she ran to where Flame came form, He just stood there. He was shocked, 'What does he have that I don't have?' he thought to himself as he follow Ember, who was laughing as she ran.

"And here," said Spyro as he leaded Cynder to a huge temple, "Is where you can go to read or have so alone time." Cynder looked over at the building that was in front of her, "Spyro," she said as she looked at him, Spyro looked back at her. "Thank you, for you know, letting me stay with you, and showing me around." Spyro gave her a smile, he was about to hug her when he heard something. "Oh Spyro!" Spyro only knew that voice all too well, "Oh crap." he said as his smile went away and replace with a face as pale as the moon. Cynder saw this, "What wrong?" Spyro never got time to answer because a pink blur jumped onto him, as he was being rolled by this blur, Cynder could her laughter coming form it, but not a evil laugh, more like a love laugh. "Hello my love, did you come back for little old me?" Spyro opened his eyes to see that he was right, standing above him tail wagging, was Ember. "Oh, Hi Ember, long time no see." Cynder was in the background as this pink dragon was on top of Spyro laughing, she was shock at how fast she moved, or for the fact that she was claiming that they were a item. As Spyro got up to sit down, Ember went behind him and put her arms around his neck. Cynder couldn't take this anymore as she walked up to them, that when Flame ran up, out of breath. "Um, Spyro who's this?" said Cynder pointing at Ember, Ember looked over at Cynder, then back at Spyro, who had escape from her grip and stood next to her. "Um, Ember this is Cynder, Cynder, Ember." Spyro got closer to Ember and Flame saw this, 'Oh no,' he thought. Ember got up and smiled, "Oh, a friend? Well a bet that Spyro here is happy to see you?" Ember looked at her, then at Spyro, "Spyro what she's talking about?" Spyro looked back at Cynder, who's had now turn into a frown. He sighed as he begin to explain. "Cynder, Ember here is more then a friend, she's well, my girlfriend." Cynder jaw dropped when she heard this, "W-what?" Spyro put his arm around Ember as she moved closer.

"Cynder I'm sorry if your disappointed about this, but I really only see you as a friend, nothing more." Cynder looked at him with sad eyes, then at Ember, who gave her a wicked smile. By then Cynder lost it, she charge at Ember and begin to claw at her, then Embertoo was fighting back. "Man Spyro, you sure now how to pick them." said Flame as he stood next to him, Spyro nodded his head and signed, "Yeah, I sure do."

One hour later

"Spyro is mine you little bitch!" Cynder had recover form her last attack that Ember did to her, "Who are you calling a bitch you son of a bitch & basterd!" Spyro and Flame just stood there as they watch the two tear it other apart, "Um, Flame, do you think we should break this up?" Flame looked at him and shook his head, "no way man, when well this ever happen to one of us again?" Spyro gave him one of his looks, that one Flame knew. "All right all right! You get Ember, she might calm down if you get her, and I'll get Cynder."Spyro nodded as they put there plan to action. Spyro was able to get Ember with ease, but when Cynder was held by Flame, they were pushed to a nearby bush, all you could hear was punches being landed. When Cynder immerge form the brush she looked like she was ready for round two, as well as Ember.

"That's enough!" said Spyro as he got between the two of them, he then looked over an upset Cynder. "Cynder, please understand, I love Ember, And you, I like you too." Cynder gave him a smile, "But, only as a friend, and I hope that you and Ember can be friends too." and with that he begin to walk away with Ember on his back. Cynder fell to the ground, crying. She had just lost the one dragon she wanted to be with, that when Flame immerge form the bush. "His right you know." he said in a quite low voice, she looked up to see that his right eye was bursed and had blood running down his nose, and cheek. "He loves Ember," he said as he turned away form her, "And he thinks of you as a of a friend." Cynder looked down, she had stopped crying, "Maybe, you should find love with someone who had been there, who took care of you, helped you, maybe then you well be happy." he begin to limp away, when Cynderrealized something, he was talking about himself, was he telling her that he loves her. "Flame wait!" she got up and put a wing over him, he looked at her to see her smiling. "Do you want to be my hus- ur I mean boyfriend?" Flame smiled at her and gave her a hug, "I thought you would never ask."


End file.
